1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to object collecting action games.
2. Background Art
Games in which the players try to collect balls or marbles from a common receptacle such as the Hasbro HUNGRY HUNGRY HIPPOS game disclosed in Todokoro U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,312 and the Milton Bradley STUFF YER FACE Game disclosed in Rehkemper, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,682 issued Nov. 1, 1983 have provided exciting and entertaining play. In both of these prior art games, the players have manipulated collectors mounted on the rim of a dished receptacle to collect the balls. Waski U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,429 issued Sept. 5, 1978 discloses a game in which players control a slide mechanism for random selection of marbles from a central hopper for placement in a coded game board. In Pearson U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,699 issued Aug. 31, 1965, a motor driven spinner positioned in the center of a dished out receptacle is controlled by a player to cause a ball or marble to move in a path that will selectively drop it in one of a number of arcuate troughs around the periphery of the receptacle. The game disclosed in Carrano, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,208 issued July 25, 1972, has a motor driven mechanism bouncing balls about inside of a spherical enclosure while players try to selectively catch the colored balls using a device inserted through a limited opening in the spherical container and place the balls in a pattern on a board that is provided. However, there remains a need for an action game in which players interact attempting to selectively collect colored balls or marbles from a common receptacle.